Always Waiting
by AsItThunders
Summary: James has been chasing Lily since they were eleven. He's always been egotistical, pompus, juvinille, and the school's biggest prankster. But, he's changed, and Lily notices. My rendition of when Lily's reserve breaks. Read and Review! Epilouge added!
1. By the Lake

**Always Waiting**

* * *

**Better Summary: This is basically one of my renditions of how James and Lilly finally got together. And that's about it. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**HHTF**

* * *

This was about the only time I felt at peace with the world. When I was sitting right here at the edge of the lake with no one else but the Giant Squid lounging playfully in the choppy waters. Here, there were no schoolbooks or homework that needed to be turned in. there were no teachers demanding all my attention. It was just me and the wind, the water, and the big oak tree that stretched out over the water. Yep, you've guessed it (unless you aren't the smartest of the bunch). This is my, Lily Evans's, favorite place to be in all of Hogwarts. Right here on the edge of the lake.

And right now, it felt particularly better than usual because the clouds had begun to roll in and there was that wind that you know means that rain is coming. It has that certain chill and certain taste to it. Well, maybe I'm alone with that observation, but I'm okay with that. I could hear the far off rumbles of thunder and knew that it would soon be time for me to head back inside to the castle where a mountain of homework was waiting for me.

"Evans?"

I knew that voice. It sent shivers down my spine and made my stomach start doing funny gymnastics that I wasn't used to. I kept telling myself it had to hatred, but that side of reason was slowly slipping. He used to be that boy that ran around the corridors at night, played pranks every morning, and consistently asked me out nearly every single day.

But he had changed.

Now he was mature, taking his Head duties with responsibility. He was never late, always polite to teachers, and it looked like some of the ego had leaked out of his head. He no longer teased me and bugged me into going out with him. In fact, we didn't even have arguments with each other anymore. You might have even called us friends. He was different Potter than the six previous years.

"Po-Potter." I had stuttered to find him so close to me. Apparently, I had failed to notice him walking up to where he was now seated next to me. His face was much closer than I had anticipated. There were his hazel eyes, a mixture of chocolate brown, a small hint of green in them, and a few small flecks of gold. For a second, I was momentarily mesmerized. But then I shook myself and tried to focus on something else.

I was supposed to hate him, so I composed myself back to the cool tone and indifference.

"What are you doing out here, Evans?" he asked, and I could hear the soft curiosity burning in his words.

Like he really cared.

Stop thinking like that, Lily!

"Why would you care, Potter?" I shot back at him.

Then, he surprised me even more. It just went to show how much he had really matured over the summer. James held up his hands in surrender and sort of backed up a few steps. "I was just wondering, Evans. You don't have to get all hot and bothered. So, I'll ask again, whatcha doing out here?"

I studied him for a few moments and remembered to keep my gaze from his eyes. His body posture was casual with no one else near him. James was leaning up against the same tree I was with one knee up and an arm propped up and resting on it nonchalantly. His hair was the slightest bit ruffled from the clean smelling breeze that signaled rain. There was a slight, familiar smirk across his face.

It was a really cute smirk.

Gosh! Why was I thinking this stuff all of a sudden?

Was I actually falling for James Potter after all these years?

I couldn't be.

* * *

**Okay, so this is really fluffly and sappy, but I really do love stories like this. And, I would also like to say sorry if you've sent me a pm and I haven't answered. My email's messed up. Okay, instead of listening to me ramble on, why don't you just review?**

* * *


	2. Scared

**Always Waiting**

* * *

**Okay, so I'm uploading. Hope this latest chapter finds all of you well! Enjoy! **

* * *

_I studied him for a few moments and remembered to keep my gaze from his eyes. His body posture was casual with no one else near him. James was leaning up against the same tree I was with one knee up and an arm propped and resting on it nonchalantly. His hair was the slightest bit ruffled from the clean smelling breeze that signaled rain. There was a slight, familiar smirk across his face._

_It was a really cute smirk._

_Gosh! Why was I thinking this stuff all of a sudden?_

_Was I actually falling for James Potter after all these years?_

_I couldn't be._

* * *

But he didn't seem to be in his usual sarcastic, egotistical self. He seemed like, well, the regular James Potter. So, I answered him.

"Sitting."

Hey I never said I couldn't be sarcastic.

James gave a little chuckle, and I instantly felt my stomach erupt into a thousand miniature butterflies. What was wrong with me? "I gathered that, Evans. But I was wondering why you were sitting here by yourself, on a weekend, with no one else."

I looked up at him and made the mistake of loosing myself in his eyes again. He had to have such gorgeous, hazel, honey colored eyes. "Well, why shouldn't I?" I wasn't feeling particularly forgiving and kind towards Potter right now, and believe me, I had no idea why.

James gave a crooked smile that made my heart start flying a mile a minute. "Well, aren't we feeling sassy today? You could be spending the day with me, you know?" he said with a sly little smirk. My heart gave a little squeeze. The corners of my mouth twitched slightly.

Had I honestly been about to smile at something James Potter had said?

I was losing it. Crap.

"In your dreams, Potter." I said, rolling my eyes and glaring at him through my curtain of red hair that I was using as a shield from his hypnotizing gaze.

"You know what?" he said, so softly I almost didn't hear it. "I think the real reason is that you're scared to spend time alone with me."

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "And why exactly is it that I'm scared, Potter?" I heard a thunder clap rumble across the grounds.

James was silent for so long that I turned around to look at his face. He was watching me with a look that stole my breath away. His hazel eyes seemed more golden than usual and were focused dead on my face. Something was brimming behind his eyes, but I couldn't quite place a finger on what exactly it was.

Still silent, James looked down where my hand was resting on the ground. I followed his gaze. Almost as though it was moving in slow motion, I saw James's hand come off of his knee and lightly skim over my upturned palm. There was nothing else in the world but the feel of his hand on mine. He ran his fingertips up the length of my own fingers and played with them softly. My heart was pounding hard in my chest like it was trying to escape. I was surprised he didn't hear it and comment on my cheeks which had to be a heavy red by now judging by the heat radiating off them. A small shiver ran up my spine as he traced swirls in my palm.

He opened his mouth and began, "You're scared…" but his voice trailed off. James looked up into my face once again and seemed to find something there that made him open his mouth again, his eyes still downcast on his fingers playing with mine. "You're scared," he started again, "that you'll end up falling in love with me like I already have with you."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunh! Cliffie!! Sorry I had to be mean but there's Chem and English. I'll upload ASAP. I will accept flames for this evil cliffie. So, yes there will be more coming. Don't worry! Check back soon!**

**HHTF**

* * *


	3. Bring the Rain

**Always Waiting**

* * *

**Okay, I uploaded really fast! This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy the final installment of Always Waiting.**

* * *

_He opened his mouth and began, "You're scared…" but his voice trailed off. James looked up into my face once again and seemed to find something hidden there that made him open his mouth again, his eyes still downcast on his fingers playing with mine. "You're scared," he started again, "that you'll end up falling in love with me like I already have with you."_

* * *

I looked at him for the longest time, getting caught in his hypnotizing gaze. "W-Wh- What?" I stuttered out.

James' voice was still soft and brimming with some new emotion I hadn't seen in him before."You heard what I said, Lilly. And don't even try to deny it."

I just stared at him with my mouth slightly open. I couldn't deny it, I couldn't say anything. How could James Potter, whose sole goal it was to annoy the crap out me, read me so entirely like a book. He knew that I had broken my strong reserve of hatred for him. Somebody had once said that love and hate toed a very thin line, and it only takes one small nudge to push you over.

But then I recovered from my stupor quickly. I didn't and was never going to love Potter."Oh yeah, Potter? Aren't we being nice and full of ourselves this afternoon? Just because you're James Potter that doesn't mean everyone has to go and end up freakin' fallin' in love with you." I could feel the tears start to build up in my eyes.

I didn't even want to stop and think about what I was saying or I would lose complete control and kiss him right then and there.

Where did these thoughts come from? Wanting to kiss James Potter?

"But you did," he said very softly. "You fell in love with me, and right now you're hating yourself for it."

I gritted my teeth at him and wrenched my hand away from his warm touch. "What is with you tonight? I haven't fallen in love with you, Potter!" By now I was standing up and yelling at him. So it was back to this, and we had been doing so well.

Throughout the whole argument his voice remained irritatingly soft and warm. "Really?" he said in a voice that begged to differ. "Deep down though, you know the reason you keep telling yourself that is because you hope you'll end up believing it." James had stood up now too. "But the truth is, you really don't believe it, and neither do I."

The thunder came especially loud this time, and a crack of lightning lit up the slowly darkening sky. "What makes you so sure that you can read my thoughts that way?" I asked icily.

"Evans," he said softly, "I've known you since you were eleven. I've watched you ace every homework assignment and fail a single test. I've watched you laugh at everything and begin to break down crying. I've seen you when you've just woken up and after you've fallen asleep in the common room after a long night. I know you, Evans, because I've always been waiting for you to fall in love with me."

I couldn't say anything. That had to be absolutely sweetest thing James Potter had ever said to me. It wasn't his usual form of flattery when he wanted something, there were no hidden meanings behind his words, he was just explaining.

Another streak of lightning shot across the sky as James took a step closer to me.

"Po-" I stopped in the middle of calling him by his surname. In this instance, right now, I wasn't quite sure why I hated calling him Potter, but I did. He had a name after all. "James," I finished. "That's, that's… well, that's really nice."

As soon as I said his name, James' face split into such a crooked grin that I thought my heart was going to explode from beating so fast. He seemed a little dazed at something. "You-you called me James," he said gently, and there was sheer elation in his voice. He took another step closer. I could feel the air crackling with something. It had to just be the lightning creating the electricity in the air around us.

"You know, Lilly, I only ever did all the hair ruffling, pranking, showing off, and big talking because I liked you so much. But you know what?" he whispered so low that I could barely hear him. James was much closer now, his face only a few inches from mine. It felt like something was holding me there, like I could move if I tried.

"What?" I whispered just as low back.

Before James could say anything the biggest thunder clap of all shook through the grounds and suddenly it was pouring rain. The rain was everywhere. It ran down my face and soaked in a few seconds. I looked down at my feet and saw that the ground was quickly becoming mud.

I looked back up at James' face. The rain had plastered his hair flat to his head for the first time ever, and a piece had fallen straight into one of his gorgeous hazel eyes. He had me trapped. Utterly and completely trapped. I couldn't look anywhere else. There was nothing else in the world but James Potter.

I knew my hair had to be lying straight as a board in my face, and pieces were sticking out all over the place. But right then, I really didn't care. His face was so close that I could count all his freckles, even through the curtain of rain.

"I'm doing this because I love you." And he leaned in the final two inches and kissed me.

At first, he was a little hesitant like he was afraid that I would break off suddenly and slap. Any other time that would have been the case, but not this time. This time, my usual reserve had crumbled when his lips had touched mine. I flung my arms around his neck, and I felt James smile under the kiss. He placed a hand on my face and tilted my head up some more so that he could kiss me better. His other hand was in my wet hair, running the long red strands through his fingers. I was in complete and utter bliss until we had to pull away for air.

James was looking at me with that same expression he had on earlier only it was intensified ten-fold. Now, I understood what it was because the same expression had to be mirrored in my face.

It was love.

We stood there for a few more moments in the rain, me hugging James with my face buried in his chest, and his face nestled on the top of my head, kissing my hair every so often. But then, I guess he realized that it was time for dinner.

I took his wet hand in mine, and together we started walking back to the castle. Boy, would everyone have something to talk about…

"You know what?" I asked quietly when we were almost to the doors.

"What?" he asked, grinning widely down at me.

"I was always waiting to fall in love with you, too."

And he leaned down and kissed me again.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please Review!! Let me know what you thought!**

* * *


	4. Epilouge: The Great Hall

**Always Waiting**

* * *

**Okay, so this is the epilouge I promised. I wanted to add some humor to the story as well, so I thought it'd be really funny to see what would happen if James and Lilly walked in together. So here it is folks, the epilouge to Always Waiting.**

* * *

James finally pulled away and laced his fingers with mine before walking up the last few steps into the Entrance Hall past the double doors. We had been outside longer than I had thought because there weren't that many people out in the hallways. A few people were walking nonchalantly into the Great Hall, one or two soaking wet, which was evidence that other people had been caught by the storm as well.

I noticed as we started in that nobody else moved when we walked past them, all eyes riveted on our clasped hands. Some of them had started shrinking backwards into alcoves and running into classrooms as though everything was about to explode. I nearly laughed. Any other time I would have commended their efforts. If James or I were within twenty yards of each other sparks would start to fly, and it was time to take cover. They must have been expecting a nuclear bomb from the fact that James and I were actually holding hands.

James sort of looked around too and noticed everyone staring at us. All the girls were glaring at me with a malevolent stare, and I heard James give a little snicker. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "They're all waiting for you to start hexing me." I gave a small snort of laughter, and I felt James give a little laugh beside me too.

Finally we walked into the Great Hall to find about twenty people actually seated at all four of the House tables. Four of whom were sitting at the Gryffindor table- my best friend Alice and the rest of the Marauders, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. And all of them were staring at the two of us in the doorway with linked hands.

We continued walking over to the Gryffindor table, accurately aware of everyone's eyes on us, including the staff table. I chanced a look up to it and saw Prof. Dumbledore's eyes glinting and his mouth turned up in small, self-satisfied smile. He leaned over and muttered something to Prof. McGonagall who looked at us in surprise for a few moments and then dug her hand into a pocket in her robes and pulled something out. Something that she placed in Dumbledore's hand. Something that glinted in the light from the overheard candles.

I laughed out loud at that, and James looked down at me curiously. I walked on my tiptoes so that I could whisper into his ear as we made our way to the Gryffindor table. "Dumbledore and McGonagall made a bet on us. Dumbledore won." James gave a wide smile and a little chuckle looking up at Dumbledore to see the Headmaster give him a quick wink before he turned to the teacher on his right and diving into a conversation.

We were finally at the table and all Alice had gotten over the initial shock by now along with Remus. Both them were digging into the meal and picking up what appeared to be a normal conversation except for the fact that there were huge smiles on their faces, and every now and then one of them would give a furtive look in our direction. Sirius on other hand didn't look he had recovered at all.

He was still sitting there on the bench staring at the two of us. But now, his mouth was hung open in shock. His face was pulled up in concentration like he was trying to remember something. I couldn't imagine what it was until he turned around and faced Remus, the confusion evident in his voice as he spoke. "Moony, what day is it?"

Remus looked somewhat startled by the question but answered. "The sixteenth of April, why?"

Sirius turned back to us with a smirk on his face. "That's funny guys, but you're off. April Fool's was two weeks ago. You can stop now. Man, that would've been a really good one though, Prongs. Why didn't you think of it before?"

James laughed a little, and it was strange to feel my stomach flip at the sound. "Padfoot, mate, we know what day it is."

Remus grinned, and I saw Alice do the same.

Sirius still looked confused. "Well, then…why…I…you mean…going out?" And then, he fainted. I'm not even kidding. Sirius Black fainted when he heard that James and I were going out.

With Sirius slumped forward into his food, Remus and Alice turned to look at us. "Alice," he said with an unnaturally sly tone to his voice, "you owe me two galleons."

"What!" James shouted. "You two made a bet on us, too?"

Alice looked slightly hurt. "What you think that we would stoop so low as to place a bet on two of our best friends."

James looked at me for a moment before we both looked back at them and said, "Yes!" at the same time.

"Alice, you were seriously betting that I couldn't make Lilly fall in love with me? At least Remus knew better."

She shrugged a little and gave a smug smirk. "I thought I knew my best friend better, but then, I guess I don't. By the way, who else bet on you two?"

James laughed again as I answered. "Dumbledore and McGonagall," I said simply. Remus and Alice roared with laughter. "Well, Sirius at least seemed to be the only one who didn't see it coming. Apparently everyone else did."

"It was going to happen sometime," Remus said with a shrug as Alice nodded.

"Well, I guess I finally cracked," I said with a grin up at James.

He looked down at me and smiled so wide I felt as though the sun had come out and pushed the clouds away. James leaned down and whispered softly, "I'm glad you did," before pulling my lips up to meet his once more.

**Well, what did you think? Let me know! Reviews make me really happy! Hey, be on the lookout for Forever in the Wings, which is this story from James' POV. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**HHTF**

* * *


	5. Note!

Kay, this is an Author's Note! Don't not read it just becuase of that though. Sorry, that just made absoultly no sense at all...

I have offically uploaded the first chapter of Forever in the Wings, which is this story from James' POV!

Please go check it out and let me know what you think.

It will stop in the same places, so it follows the same story line, but you get to see James' thoughts...

Please, check it out! You'll love it- I hope!

**HHTF**


	6. Name Changed

Hey Everyone!

I'm sending out this message to those that have me favorited or alerted- I don't even know if thats a word- and putting updates on all my stories so people know!

I am officially changing my name!

Yes, I don't like this name anymore and really want to/need to change it! So, as of today, it shall be **AsItThunders**.

Just letting everyone know!

Love you all!

Merry Christmas,

**AsItThunders**


End file.
